


Limerance

by chocolattees



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Avatar & Benders Setting, Arranged Marriage, F/M, Fluff, Princes & Princesses, Violence, Warrior - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-21
Updated: 2020-08-21
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:40:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,084
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26025853
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chocolattees/pseuds/chocolattees
Summary: He didn’t want to participate in the so-called arranged marriage contest. But, what choice did he have? He couldn’t oppose his father order, not when he was the only person that can represent the Earth nation in the contest. To made it worse, he seemed to fall for the Fire nation’s warrior instead of the princess.
Relationships: Lee Minho | Lee Know/Reader
Kudos: 12





	Limerance

Seventy years have passed since the end of the Hundred Year War, a big war that resulted in damages not only to the Fire nation, but the other nations as well. If it wasn’t for the avatar, people would not be able to enjoy the peaceful life they did today. However, although the Fire nation was no longer seen as a threat, they still played a big role in world affairs which was enough for them to be feared by other nations. 

That’s why, when the emperor of the Fire nation announced a contest where the winner will be married to the fire nation’s queen in line, each nation pushed their best candidates to the limit to win. 

Including the second prince of earth nation, Lee Minho.

Marriage is the beginning of new life—the beginning of the family—and a life-long commitment that is shared between two people. A commitment between him and the woman he loves. Not someone he doesn’t even know, namely a princess from the Fire nation. He didn’t want to participate in the so-called arranged marriage contest. But, what choice did he have? He couldn’t oppose his father just because of a mere belief, not when he was the only person that can represent the Earth nation—his older brother was already married and soon to be crowned as the new emperor.

He really didn’t have any choice. It was either win the contest or lose everything (his honor and respect from his father).

The contest itself was simple. Each participant will be brought together in a ring and face each other until one person remains. It might be a disadvantage for some, but it also indirectly tested their fighting strategy. That’s because people of the fire nation believed a fighter without a proper strategy is tantamount to dying. And they didn’t need a ruler who only relies on his strength and power. 

But again, Minho never imagined that he would survive until the end. This made not only the spectators but also the emperor of the Fire nation impressed with him. He thought it had finally ended, until he saw the emperor raise his hand, signaling the guard on the sidelines to open the gate.

The roar of the spectators could be heard as you stepped out onto the sand and dirt, which was wrecked by the previous fight between each nation’s representative. Different from Minho, you were dressed in shiny red armor from head to toes and a loose fitting helmet. Your face, hidden by the helmet, is unreadable; no fear, no invitational smirk. 

Minho looked at you confusedly before the emperor opened his mouth. “This is your last challenge, Prince Lee. Prove to us that you are worthy by defeating the best and strongest warrior of the Fire nation.”

Both of you bowed to the emperor before standing at your position. The referee gave the wave to start, and you charged him first with a punch, followed by fire attacks. Minho managed to block all the attacks using an earth shield, folding both arms over his chest and stomping his foot on the ground, sending you falling a few steps back in effect.

The fight between the two became more heated. Fire and earth keep colliding, again and again. No one could predict who attacked who since the movements were too fast to be seen by the naked eye. Noticing your distracted state, Minho then flung himself toward you, balled fist colliding with your helmet and sending it away for a few metres.

A gasp left his mouth as the face of his opponent was revealed.

He surely wasn’t expecting a girl to be his last opponent, and he never thought you'd be this stunning. He was immediately infatuated by you, almost too infatuated to miss the blazing fire on your hands. Luckily, he managed to step back and dodge another attack from you.

“Didn’t anyone tell you to not get distracted while fighting?” A smirk bloomed on your face as you taunted him.

Minho really wanted to say how it goes the same for you as well but he chose to close his mouth and focus on how he should attack you next. He charged toward you only for you to dodge him by moving to the side in one fluid motion. He then swiveled in your direction, eyes blazing with determination. You blazed Minho with fire, only to be met by his earth wall.

It was faint but noticeable, Minho was tiring. A gush of pain jolted throughout his body, his stomach aches, his arms lost tension and his legs began to weaken. He didn’t think he was able to fight you anymore. Neither did you. 

He hated to admit it, but you’re a strong opponent, for a girl. “You win.” With that, he raised both his hands and surrendered, ending the contest with you as the winner. The spectators cheer wildly, even for Minho although he didn’t win.

“Honestly, that was the best sparring match that I ever had.” You smiled at him softly, offering him a hand to help get up which he gratefully accepted. “You’ve done a good job there, Prince Lee.”

“Please, just call me Minho.” You nodded before walking back to your quarter. “Wait! You still haven’t told me your name.”

“Soon. You’ll know it soon.” 

You kept walking out of the ring, leaving Minho stunned in his place. A smile threatens to show on his face as he sees you slowly disappear. Of course, this doesn’t go unnoticed by the emperor.

Calling the nearest guard, the emperor told them. "Tell her to meet me in my office."

* * *

It isn’t hard to figure out how good of an actor Minho is, considering his role as the second prince of the Earth nation. Watching him walk around the room, greeting a few people and the other participants’ family while secretly looking around the ballroom to find a certain person.

Tonight’s gala is held to officially end the contest and announce the chosen candidate. Every participant and their family are present in the hall, waiting for the emperor and the heroine of the night to appear. She was the reason for their appearances in the ballroom. No one ever sees the princess—who is known for her beauty, knowledge, and wit—in person, that's why.

Wait, _did he just think you were more interesting than his possible soon-to-be wife_?

Yet, Minho does not seem interested in her nor the rumors of her. He is more interested in you, the mysterious girl that caused him to lose his breath at first sight.

Something about you made him curious.

“I’m going out for some fresh air.” He excused himself from his family and made a bee-line for the balcony to clear his mind.

However, he didn’t expect to see someone he had been looking for there. Basking in the silver light from the moon, the wind softly blowing through your [Color] hair while you lean on the railing. He’s mesmerized by you, especially those plump and kissable lips. You look ethereal. And for a moment, he forgot how to breathe again.

This is the second time he is infatuated by you.

“I should say the same thing to you.” He stands beside you and smiles back. You purse your lips and look straight, trying to find a good excuse to answer him. “I don’t like the feeling in there. Too crowded and noisy. How about you?”

“Don’t you know it’s rude to stare?” You glance at him with a smile for a second, snapping him out of his trance.

“Why aren’t you inside? The party is about to start.”

“Something is bothering my mind,” says him while glancing at you.

“Tell me, why did you enter the contest?” You ask him curiously. “Is it because of the princess? Or because of the power?”

After the match with you, he can't stop thinking about you. Your face keeps invading his mind, to the point in which he needs to drown himself with something to do to keep you out of his head. He knows that he’s starting to fall in love with you, but at the same time, he knows it won’t be reciprocated.

At the first place, he shouldn't have fallen for you. Especially not when the emperor of the Fire nation was about to officially announced the arranged marriage soon.

“It’s neither of those.” The smile on his face turns sad. “I don’t even like the idea of arranged marriage in the first place, moreover a contest for it. Marriage is a life-long commitment that is shared between two people who love each other. Not two strangers who are forced together for a political purpose.”

“Yet, you still joined it, right?”

He sighs, “Unfortunately, yes. I didn’t have any choice to refuse.”

“Either the princess. She also opposed the idea. Disbelieving at how your highness doesn’t trust the man of her choice, no matter how she tried to reason about it. In the end, she was forced to agree.”

You look him in the eyes and pat his shoulder, mistook his dark expression to worry over the princess' rejection. “But rest assured, I’m sure she will like you. Trust me.”

“I feel bad for her.” He can relate to the princess, having no power over their own choices despite the power and title they have.

“Is that why she wasn’t at the match to watch?”

Yeah, he really wants to trust you. He wants to like the princess too, but he can't because she isn’t you. “I-”

Faint music could be heard playing from inside the ballroom, stoping Minho from saying something dangerous and foolish. People one by one can be seen waltzing around along to the music. Minho uses this chance to change the topic, standing strikingly, a hand behind him and the other open in front of you.

“May I have this dance?”

Chuckling, you take his hand almost eagerly after conversing in silent breaths for a second, seeing his eyebrow heightening. He leads you to the dance floor, pulls you as close as you could possibly be, putting an arm around your waist and waltzing with you. To be honest, you are actually quite good at dancing for a warrior. Which he doesn’t mind.

None of you spoke for a moment as you enjoyed the dance.

“Don’t you think it’s finally time for me to know your name?” His face is too close, leaving no room for you to not hear his question. He keeps looking at you, ears starting to redden, as you smirk and open your mouth. But, not with the answer he’s waiting for.

“Are you that desperate to know it?” He rolls his eyes in a playful manner and chuckles. “Not that desperate, but yeah. Will you tell me now?”

This might be his last chance to be this close with you, to know you personally.

“It’s—”

But, fate seems to be not by his side.

The music suddenly stops as the Emperor and Empress of the Fire nation enter the ballroom. Just the two of them, with no sign of the princess anywhere.

“To all the people of the Fire nation and guests from Earth, Wind, and Water nations, welcome and thank you for coming to the closing ceremony of our contest. All participants had shown the best version of themselves, and we have come to a decision. With this, we officially announce the arranged marriage between Prince Lee Minho from the Earth nation and Princess [Full Name] from the Fire nation!”

Everyone stops dancing and respectfully bows. Including Minho, who silently sulked in his head as he failed another attempt to get your name.

A clap can be heard as Minho feels all the gazes land on him. The emperor happily smiles at you and nods.

Wait a second, _at you_? He abruptly turns his head at you who is giggling at his bewildered face, pulled to the front by you. 

“You’re the princess!? I thought you-” You giggle at him, hugging his forearm close to you as you two stand beside the Fire nation's emperor. 

“Well, I never said I wasn’t the princess nor just a warrior. I'm both.”

A sigh leaves his mouth followed by a smile that starts to bloom on his face. The fear in his chest slowly disappears at this discovery. “You really make me crazy.”

Who thought he was actually in love with the princess in disguise.


End file.
